


Indulgence in Sin: Wrath

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [6]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Galdra hints that something's up with Caeru and all hell breaks loose.





	Indulgence in Sin: Wrath

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Wrath

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, some lime, angst, dark, non-con touching, language.

Rating: R

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #3 Wrath

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

A/N2: Galdra appeared in the previous one and stuck around for this one too...the brat...

 

The soft clink of utensils on china floated through the smaller dining hall of the Tigrons’ wing of Phaonica as Pellaz, Calanthe, and Galdra ate dinner together. Quiet chitchat mingled with the sounds of eating, punctuated by a laugh or exclamation here and there over some remark or gesture made during their conversation. But to Galdra, it all seemed so false.

 

As he watched them, he marked their pointed hindrance in showing open affection to one another in his presence. Not only were they holding back, but they were also evading certain subjects, Caeru being the center of those issues. Any time Galdra attempted to inquire about the whereabouts of the Tigrina, he was evaded smoothly, whether with an offering of a new delicacy or by the interruption of a new idea being brought into play by Cal. His frustration grew, for now he had a feeling they were trying to keep him from worrying over Caeru, proving his theories were indeed a cause for concern. Something had happened to make them rather protective of the other blond ruler.

 

Finally, after Cal had gone with the servants to fetch a bottle of sheh, Galdra found himself with a relaxed Pell on the balcony overlooking the bustling nightlife of Immanion. He leaned on the balustrade and looked out, tucking his gently waving hair behind his ear as he considered on how to broach Caeru and not break his word. After a bit, fate guided his mind on an idea.

 

"How is Darquiel? And Loki?" he asked as he smiled over at the dark haired har he had come to love deeply years ago.

 

"Both are well, or so I am told. Rue keeps up on them more than I. Oh, and so does Cal. Loki is visiting Geburael with Darquiel, Moon, and Tyson in Megalithica. I am glad actually that they are there. Being away from here is good for them," Pell replied, his voice trailing off thoughtfully as he looked out over the city. He fell into silence before looking over and smiling at Galdra. "I'm sorry you had to miss Loki. I wish you could stay longer so you could see him."

 

"It's all right. I'll just have him visit some time. I'm glad you let me meet him. It's nice to have your child in your life," Galdra responded, but his eyes were focused on Pell's face as he said the reassuring words. His gaze narrowed as he saw the uncomfortable look that came to the Tigron's face and knew he'd hit a nerve. "What about Abrimel? How is he?"

 

"I don't know nor care," Pell snapped out shortly before looking away sharply, his entire body rigid with his tension.

 

Galdra watched Pell in silence for a minute, considering the reaction before he looked out over the city as well. "I wonder how Caeru is taking his banishment..." he murmured just loud enough for Pell to hear as he observed the other har out of the corner of his eye. He tilted an eyebrow in interest as he saw Pell stiffen even more while the pale fingers clenched on the balustrade. "He was yours and Rue's son..." he added slyly.

 

"I don't want to talk about that traitor boy! I wish he had never been conceived!" Pell shot out venomously before biting his lip and looking down.

 

Curiosity brimming, Galdra faced his friend and sometimes lover pensively, struck by the uncharacteristic outburst. "What about Geburael? Or Darquiel? Do you regret their creation?" he asked whilst watching Pellaz intently. He saw the crack in the dark haired har's mask prior to the emotion breaking through and knew he had to push. "What about Loki? Do you regret him as well?"

 

"No! I don't regret Loki at all! Only how I used you!" Pellaz cried as he looked up defensively. He straightened and glanced away again, somehow realizing what he had just said. "I-I care about the children, but Loki is special. I birthed him and raised him. The others...I don't know what they are, but I can't claim them."

 

"They are your offspring! How can you turn a blind eye on them?" Galdra demanded, aghast at just how selfish Pell sounded at that moment. He stilled as he stared at Pell. "Or is it because they are from Caeru as well? Geburael is your grandchild from Abrimel, your first born, and Darquiel is the essence of the Triad-"

 

"They are abominations and I wish I had never thought to let them live!" Pell shouted at Galdra and then gasped at the same time as he paled. He gripped the banister tightly, wavering as he heard what he had just said echo around them.

 

"They are Wraeththu and of your flesh, Pell. But the cost of their creation has been even worse to Caeru than to you. Maybe you should look under the mask of uncaring and unselfish giving that is presented to you by Rue and truly see the ugliness that your so-called hatred and abominations have created and destroyed," Galdra stated coldly, shaken inside by the severity of what had just been said.

 

"What do you mean?" Pell whispered hoarsely as he peered up at Galdra, seeming smaller than he had ever been in his life. He frowned darkly when Galdra turned from him, not answering. “Answer me, Galdra! Why do you bring up such dark things?”

 

“Because darkness has destroyed so much light and you refuse to see it in your arrogance!” Galdra shouted back angrily as he stared out over the city, his face dark with his frustration. “You don’t see the pain and darkness that is hidden under Rue’s false light and faint hope,” he added softly before turning back towards the chambers. He went inside, leaving Pellaz staring after him in utter confusion.

 

Chewing on his lip, Pell ignored the soft talking that floated out from the room as Cal met up with Galdra. He hugged himself, thinking over the conversation. After a bit, he realized that the whole conversation had been revolving around Caeru. Was there something wrong with Caeru? He thought back on their recent encounters and contemplated them as he stared sightlessly out over the city.

 

Suddenly, it clicked. He remembered watching Cal and Caeru and the momentary fear and pain that had been in Caeru's eyes moments before his being penetrated. His eyes widened as he realized just what Galdra had been saying. With determination, he strode from the balcony past the two blonds, ignoring Cal's inquiries as he headed out and to Caeru's rooms.

 

He wasn't sure if the Tigrina was with someone for the night, but didn't care as he knocked on the large oaken doors prior to going inside. He allowed a faint smile to come to his lips as a rather disheveled and annoyed Caeru came out from the den to answer the door. "Forgive me, Caeru. Am I interrupting something?" he asked softly as he came closer, watching the Tigrina intently as he approached.

 

An exasperated, yet fond sigh left the blond’s kiss swollen lips as he brushed down his hair and relaxed while glancing into the den. A red and golden haired har sat watching them with interest, his own clothes partially removed and just as unkempt. Rue winked playfully at Pell, but there was a wariness to his smile that the Tigron noted. "Well, you did, but I suppose I can forgive you this once since you'll be going soon. What is it?" Caeru commented huskily, his voice lowered and breathy from obvious arousal.

 

"Mmm, nothing really. I just thought I'd come and be with you," Pell responded nonchalantly as he ran a light finger up his consort's arm, noting the watching har as he kept his gaze on Caeru. He saw the smile slip a bit from the blond's lips. "Is that a problem?"

 

"What about Galdra? I thought you'd be rooning him till dawn?" Rue retorted tightly as he backed away from Pell, his eyes flashing with displeasure and jealousy. "Or are you just checking up on me so I don't ruin myself? Don't worry. Gerith and I were just starting, so you can go," he added heatedly as his hand clenched into a fist.

 

"No. I think I'd like to stay. Cal can take care of Galdra. Besides, it looks like Gerith wouldn't mind a threesome," Pell replied lowly as he laced his arm around Caeru's waist and pulled him close, smirking when his consort gasped in surprise. He glanced over at Gerith and leered as he saw the avid want on the young face.

 

"Pell, let me go..." Rue whispered softly as he pushed at Pell's chest. He moaned when Pell began to nibble on his neck while the clever fingers trailed down his back and into his pants. "Pell..." he groaned out even as he arched slightly.

 

Watching Caeru closely whilst he pushed down the soft silk pants, the Tigron began caressing the moist folds of the Tigrina's soume-lam, shivering as his fingers encountered wetness. He leaned back just a bit and watched Caeru, frowning slowly as he saw the pain and shame on the blond's face before he looked down at where his fingers were caressing Caeru into arousal. Or so he thought as he found himself frozen in shock at what he discovered.

 

Instead of the brilliant blue and green that Caeru's essence had once been it was a sickly navy that bordered on black. The green was the color of mold and the essence wasn't silky, but sludgy, as if it had been mixed too often. He must have gasped because he suddenly felt Caeru's body stiffen against his as a feeling of rage welled up within him. But it wasn't directed at Caeru. It was directed at himself.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed out angrily, barely controlling himself as he looked up at Rue sharply. His dark eyes focused intently on the blond, causing Caeru to jerk away in fear and a rage of his own. "Why didn't you say anything?!" he demanded again, his voice rising with his wrath.

 

"Get away from me!" Caeru snarled as he pushed Pell away hard, causing them both to stumble in reflex from the other. They straightened themselves and faced off. Hands clenched into shaking fists, Caeru glared balefully at Pell. "Why should you care?! Who the fuck-" He stopped as he paled and stumbled again, catching himself on Gerith's shoulder when the other har quickly moved to support him while he stared at the heaving Tigron. "Galdra. He broke his promise...that fucker! I'll kill him!!"

 

"Galdra said nothing, you jackass!! He clued me in, but I figured it out on my own!! Why the fuck didn't you tell us?!" Pell shouted back in fury as he stared at Rue, his fingers covered in the blond's essence as a testament to what had opened his eyes to Rue's true pain. "We've been hurting you every fucking time! And you still took it?!"

 

"What did you think I was going to do, say no?!" Rue retorted incredulously, then started laughing bitterly as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. "Are you insane?! I've been longing to be with you and, now that you're *finally* paying attention to me, I should tell you I'm sterile and have been fucked up ever since Diablo stole Darquiel?! Did you fucking hit your head, Pell?! Or are you just that stupid?!" he snarled back as he pushed Gerith away, standing taller before the Tigron. "You give me scraps and I should ruin my chances by telling you that. Right." He snorted derisively.

 

"We can help you, Rue. We coul-"

 

"Help me?! There's a thought!" Caeru's voice broke as he laughed again. "The great Tigrons deigning to help the Tigrina, whom I’m sure everyone knows they wish was dead. Oh yea, that'd go over great, Pell. In stories," he jeered.

 

"We do not! Rue, would you just shut the fuck up and listen?!" Pell snapped out as he stormed closer. But he had to duck as a vase flew at him suddenly, smashing into the wall near the door in a thousand glittering shards. Gerith bolted out of the rooms at that, terrified that he had been mixed up in the middle of one of their famed rows.

 

"Get out!! You don't own me, Pell!! Get the fuck out of my rooms!!" Caeru screeched at the dark haired har as he picked up another vase and threw it at Pell. Pell dodged it again and backed out. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!" he continued screaming as he threw vases, statues, and even glasses at Pell, his face red with his rage and despair. He continued attacking Pell before the door slammed shut behind Pell's hastily retreating presence. At the sound, the Tigrina sank to the ground with a heartbroken sob, shaking as he rocked himself.

 

He stayed that way for a few minutes before gathering himself and rising unsteadily. Not looking anywhere, he headed immediately to his bedroom, where he began packing a satchel with some clothes and a couple of utilities. He put a traveling cape on, not even caring on his condition, even though he had straightened his clothes somewhat absently, then grabbed his satchel and headed out to the sedim stables.

 

Swiftly, he went through the shadowed alleyways to the stables and then inside, where he went to his sedu, Jancis. He touched the sedu’s snout with a gentle hand, and then hugged his steed’s long pale neck tightly, sobbing into the white coat as he trembled. "I have to get away, Jancis. Can you take me to Megalithica? Take me to Cobweb and Swift. They'll help me, right?" he whispered tremulously into the soft hair before pulling back and looking up into the knowing eyes.

 

Tossing his head, Jancis nickered softly before nudging Caeru’s shoulder, urging him onto the sedu’s back. Mounting swiftly, Caeru leaned in and pushed the gate open before holding tightly to Jancis’ mane. He tilted forward as Jancis picked up speed, galloping through the city past groups of surprised hara as they watched the hooded rider fly by on a sedu. They went to the outskirts of the sparkling city and picked up even more speed as they vanished into the Other lanes.

 

Rue fought to concentrate as they traveled through the maddening dimension, but his sorrow and rage were too great and he couldn’t lose himself in it. They came out of the Other lanes with a loud ‘crack’ and Jancis trotted towards the bustling mansion of Forever. Looking over as they slowed down, Caeru saw a single figure standing within the lit doorway before it separated from it and came to meet them. With relief, Caeru saw that it was Cobweb and dismounted. He fell to his knees almost immediately and shuddered as the gentle fingers of his friend cupped his face before sliding through his hair in a soothing glide. “Cobweb. Please help me,” he whispered softly and was summarily hugged to the slender body.

 

Watching the Tigrina, Cobweb felt a blanket of sorrow and pain cover them. “Stay as long as you need to, Caeru. Pell and Cal will not find out where you are from me. You are safe here until you heal,” he murmured soothingly.

 

“I will never heal, Cobweb. I’m sorry...” Caeru choked out before sobbing. He was gathered close and carried into the house by the Varr, where he was taken into a room and laid down to rest. Cobweb stayed with him and wondered if the wrath of the past was now coming to a head.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
